Quatro paredes, laços secretos e chá de sumiço
by Uhura
Summary: 1996, Dumbledore foi acusado por Cornelius Fudge em pessoa de conspirar contra o Ministério da Magia, e se tornou então um fugitivo da justiça, com uma cela em Azkaban a sua espera. Por quase 4 meses permaneceu como procurado, tendo de se manter oculto enquanto Dolores Umbridge assumia seu lugar na direção de Hogwarts. Mas por onde será que ele andou durante esses 4 meses, hein?
1. Era só o que me faltava!

**N/A:** Essa vai especialmente pra querida Deia Silva, com agradecimentos especiais a minha amiga Pearll, pelas sugestões e revisão. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas acho que pelo menos uns 7, vamos ver. ^^ Ah, e por favor, se puderem, não esqueçam de deixar um review. Eu ficaria muito feliz em saber o que estão achando. Bem, chega de blablabla, vamos à história!

* * *

CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO  
ou** "Era só o que me faltava!"**

Março de 1996

"_A poeira estava baixando. Os destroços do escritório ficaram à vista: a mesa de Dumbledore estava virada, todas as mesas caídas, tinham sido arrancadas do chão, instrumentos prateados aos pedaços. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley e Dawlish caídos sem movimento no chão. Fawkes, a fênix, sobrevoava em largos círculos sobre eles, cantando levemente. _

_[...]_

_'Aonde você vai, Dumbledore?' sussurrou Professora McGonagall. 'Grimmauld Place?' _

_'Ah não,' disse Dumbledore, com um pequeno sorriso, 'Eu não vou sair para me esconder. Fudge vai logo desejar nunca ter me tirado de Hogwarts, eu te prometo.'"_

[Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Capítulo 27]

A tensão daquele episódio se estendeu pelo resto do dia. Longo e desagradável, é assim que foi. Com um amargor agarrado à garganta e o peito cheio de receios, Minerva deu graças quando _finalmente_ pôs os pés em seus aposentos privados. Uma noite de sono, ao menos. E que fosse tranquila. E que dormisse ininterruptamente. E que descansasse, só um pouco que fosse. Nem que pra isso tivesse, mais uma vez, de fazer uso das poções de sono que Pomfrey lhe tinha arranjado. Talvez duas doses a atordoassem o suficiente para não pensar em-

Mas, só um momento depois de pousar o chapéu cônico sobre a penteadeira, um ruído estranho veio do banheiro. E isso, é claro, de imediato desfez sua linha de raciocínio.

Ela estreitou os olhos. A que nível intragável a arrogância de Dolores tinha chegado?! Sentiu raiva e ultraje! Dolores Umbridge, em pessoa, jamais teria conseguido violar seus encantamentos de proteção, disso Minerva estava bem certa. Então... quem teria mandado? Estaria a pessoa ali somente para bisbilhotar ou era movida por objetivo mais hostil? Por via das dúvidas, segurou a varinha bem firme entre os dedos e abriu a porta devagar... pronta para duelar, se necessário.

Imediatamente, foi envolvida por uma pesada nuvem de vapor com cheiro de limão, chocolate e açúcar. Seus óculos, completamente embaçados, não a deixaram ver mais nada, e só depois de um rápido feitiço desembaçante pôde pôr os olhos em uma escova de dentes mui roxa sobre a pia, que em nada se parecia com a sua. O tubo de pasta de dentes de tuti-fruti também _certamente_ não era seu. Não foi preciso se virar para "adivinhar" quem estava cantarolando em sua banheira, e quando o fez, só confirmou o óbvio. Suspirou, sem saber se o que sentia era alívio ou choque. E lá se ia todo o seu shampoo, em uma mui longa e mui alva barba branca. Havia bolhas por toda a parte e poças d'água no chão do banheiro.

– Dumbledore!

Furiosa? Ela estava furiosa, era isso? Ele piscou com inocência, como se não entendesse.

– Uh... olá, Minerva. Sabe, não é muito educado entrar sem bater, sobretudo quando outra pessoa usa o banheiro. – Então ele inclinou a cabeça, como se para olhar por cima dos oclinhos que no momento não estavam lá. – Eu podia não estar envolto em bolhas.

Minerva só pôde revirar os olhos e fungar.

– Tem ideia de quão nervosa fiquei hoje mais cedo, com sua pequena cena de fuga? Sem saber para onde tinha ido, quando o veria de novo! Sozinha com aquela maldita e desagradável...!

– Minha cara Minerva... – ele a interrompeu delicadamente, enquanto enxaguava a barba – por favor, se acalme... Eu lhe disse que não sairia para me esconder, não disse? Sinto muito se a assustei com a possibilidade. Mas eu sempre estarei aqui. – Ele sorriu. – Por e para Hogwarts.

Minerva respirou fundo, levou a mão à testa... então pressionou de leve as têmporas, sinceramente frustrada. Por e para Hogwarts, é claro. Sempre.

Ele continuou:

– Suponho que a esta altura Cornelius já tenha entregado toda a autoridade possível sobre Hogwarts a Dolores. Quando ela perceber que a gárgula que guarda o meu escritório não a deixará entrar, provavelmente vai providenciar alguns feitiços de rastreio, e infelizmente ela tem alguns ótimos magos a seu serviço, muito capazes de obter sucesso, ao menos dentro de determinado alcance... Então, bem... temo que não seja boa ideia que eu me mantenha em meus próprios aposentos até que ela se vá, por mais tentador que me pareça. É claro que não varrerão o castelo todo atrás de mim, mas não tenho dúvidas de que checarão a minha torre de cima à baixo. Não quero provocá-los mais, poderiam tomar medidas desnecessariamente drásticas para tentar me capturar. Talvez algo contra o castelo, e isso seria uma lástima..

– Sei. E então?

– Então... decidi ficar aqui. – E rapidamente adicionou, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e estendia a mão na direção da toalha. – Se não se importar, é claro.

Minerva não teve tempo de desviar os olhos antes de ver o que não devia. Saiu resmungando coisas desconexas enquanto Albus, lá no banheiro, enxugava os dedos dos pés muito alegremente.

_Continua._


	2. Ora, transfigure uma cama pra você!

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO  
ou **"Ora, trans****figure uma cama pra você!"**

Minerva deixou o banheiro com o rosto queimando e a cara fechada. Muito nervosa, tirou a capa e se pôs a desfazer o coque apertado. Quando Albus apareceu, metido em um roupão violeta muito felpudo, ela estava de pé na frente do espelho, penteando os cabelos em silêncio.

– Oh, puxa!

Ela se voltou ao homem, levantando uma das sobrancelhas quase que desdenhosamente. Entendia a surpresa, é claro, mas resolveu fazer que não. Albus não a via de cabelos soltos desde o tempo em que ela não passava de uma aluna da Grifinória, há mais de 40 anos. Interrompendo o enlevo do velho mago, ela, muito séria e sem dizer nada, meteu-se novamente no banheiro, levando consigo uma camisola e um robe e trancando a porta atrás de si. Ele estava, então, sozinho no quarto. Olhou em volta, sorrindo. Adorava a decoração! Era tão... _tão Minerva_! Mas os cabelos negros, longuíssimos, em ondas, seguiram povoando seus pensamentos.

Quando Minerva voltou, o encontrou em vestes de dormir (uma espécie de camisola masculina um tanto quanto fora de moda), em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas e um exemplar de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes nas mãos. Seu exemplar. De sua estante. Recostado em seu travesseiro. Os olhos irritantemente cintilantes por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

Ela cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

– Está no meu lugar.

– Oh, perdoe-me. Prefere ficar do lado direito? – Ele saltou imediatamente para o outro lado da cama.

– Não, Albus. Eu prefiro _dormir sozinha_.

Ele piscou, com inocência.

– E onde sugere que eu durma, minha cara?

– Ora, transfigure uma cama pra você!

– Bem, eu certamente poderia. Mas aqui é tão mais agradável... – ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, fazendo olhos de filhotinho abandonado.

Muito encantador. Mas não o suficiente.

– Saia – ela ordenou, direta, no mesmo tom firme que usava com os alunos mais difíceis. E a ele não restou opção senão obedecer, cabisbaixo. Aquele era o quarto dela, afinal. E ela claramente estava zangada ainda. Era melhor não irritá-la mais, podia ser perigoso. Ele teve de segurar o sorrisinho que de repente quis brotar em seus lábios. Simplesmente tratou de deixar o livro e os óculos de lado... A poltrona de leitura onde Minerva costumava passar boas horas das noites insones deu uma boa cama. Pequena, é verdade, mas confortável o suficiente. Conjurou um travesseiro e surrupiou uma manta... dentro de alguns poucos minutos já estavam ambos deitados, em silêncio, cada qual em sua própria cama.

– Boa noite, Minerva.

Ela levou uns momentos para responder, mas o fez no tom quase carinhoso de sempre.

– Boa noite, Albus.

E isso foi o suficiente para ele fechar os olhos sorrindo.

Aquela foi uma noite particularmente estranha para Minerva. Não era só ter um hóspede. O fato de ser Dumbledore tornava tudo muito mais complicado. Era esquisito. Ele era, de longe, seu melhor amigo. A presença dele a fazia se sentir tão mais segura, tão mais... protegida! Era como se, estando perto dele, nada pudesse dar tão errado assim. Mas não eram tão íntimos a ponto de... a ponto de dividir o quarto, por exemplo! Até então, ela nunca o tinha visto usando roupas de dormir ou... _nu em uma banheira_. Conhecia muitos de seus hábitos, mas não todos. E ela gostaria de conhecer, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Porque além de fazê-la se sentir segura, ele também a fazia se sentir muito insegura. Como que acuada, entre a razão e o coração, e isso era sempre perigoso. Ela tentava... não ser tola. Só... não ser tola. Simples assim. E ela achava já ter pegado o jeito, mas... com ele assim tão perto, será que conseguiria conter todo sentimento impróprio e vontade secreta que lhe brotasse? Será que conseguiria não agir como uma ridícula mulher apaixonada? Achava já não ter idade para bobagens como essas, mas, infortunadamente, seu próprio coração discordava.

Ela adormeceu pensando sobre não poder se deixar levar... sobre não poder, em nenhuma hipótese, baixar a guarda... não com ele tão perto! Não sem nenhum lugar para onde correr e se esconder. Se ele ficaria ali, então Minerva teria que ser mais forte do que nunca.

Tão forte foi que sonhou com ele.

E que sonho doce! Podia sentir seu cheiro, e ele sorria aquele sorriso terno, os olhos brilhantes como estrelas... estava ali, tão perto, do outro lado do tabuleiro de xadrez, e sorria, sorria muito... então não havia mais tabuleiro, caminhavam pelos jardins, como costumavam fazer na primavera. Albus falava sobre tudo e sobre nada, e então chegava mais perto, tomava sua mão lhe beijava os dedos. Ela podia sentir as cócegas feitas na pele pela respiração quente do homem. Podia sentir o macio da sua barba. O sol estava tão claro! Tão brilhante! Então ela resolver dizer algo, algo muito sério, algo muito difícil... estava assustada e feliz, era tão importante, e... então... acordou.

E quando acordou, já era de manhã.

Ela estava deitada de bruços sobre um peito quente... Saltou assustada! Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que diabos...?!

– Dumbledore!

Ele se espreguiçou, resmungando qualquer coisa sem sentido.

– DUMBLEDORE!

Assustado, abriu os olhos. Duas contas azuis-do-céu.

– O que faz na minha cama? – ela perguntou entre-dentes, o fuzilando com os olhos.

– Eu... ahm... mudei pra cá durante a noite... – ele se encolheu – não tinha cobertores o suficiente.

Minerva fechou os olhos e contou até três, respirando bem fundo. As bochechas em brasa.

– Porque não conjurou ou transfigurou qualquer coisa?

– Eu estava com muito sono pra pensar nisso – ele disse, com inocência – E frio.

Ela simplesmente bufou e pulou da cama, para sumir logo depois, batendo a porta do banheiro com muita força.

Dumbledore mordiscou o lábio, perguntando-se se não tinha se atrevido além da conta. Mas, enfim, adormecer sentindo o calor dela valia alguns resmungos e algumas caras feias. Talvez várias. Pensando bem, com certeza valia várias. Ele sorriu, bocejou, e voltou a fechar os olhos, se ajeitando novamente. O dia seria longo. Tinha de dar um pulo em Grimmauld Place, muito a fazer, e queria estar de volta antes da última aula de Minerva, a garantir que quando ela voltasse aos aposentos, ele já estivesse lá... como se nunca tivesse ido a lugar algum.

* * *

N/A: Queridos e queridas, espero que estejam gostando. Como podem ver, nosso velho diretor pode ser bem espaçoso, quando quer :P Até quando será que Minerva vai aguentar tamanho atrevimento, hein?

.

.

.

Pearll:Epa! Entra na fila, guria, que eu vi primeiro! hahahahaha, obrigada e pode deixar! Estou trabalhando na continuação agora mesmo! :D

Deia Silva:Aaawn, que bom que você gostou, guria! hahaha, fiquei contente com seu comentário. Já estava mais que na hora de te dedicar algo, e quem tem que agrecer sou eu, por acompanhar e estar sempre comentando. É uma motivação e tanto! ^^ Tomara que você goste do resto da história também, hihi, logo vamos ver! :D

Pam:Obrigada e continue acompanhando, viu? ^^

Moorish:Ah, obrigada, guria! Aqui está o próximo, vamos ver o que acha desse ;D

Mellie Erdmann:Nem fale, muito folgado esse sujeito barbudo, já disse pra Minerva que se ele estiver incomodando muito por lá, no meu quarto tem vaga, e parece que a Pearll teve a mesma idéia, mas sei não, viu? Minerva resmunga, resmunga, mas no fundo acho que ela bem que gosta, hahahaha. :P

SonnySantler: Ah, sabe como é, Minerva é toda recatada, eu bem que estava planejando manter essa história comportada, a não expor nossa querida professora... maaaaass...a Pearll pediu, você pediu... agora estou bastante tentada, huhu, provável que saia _pelo menos_um "capítulo secreto" com gostinho de limão.

Andy Malfoy:Aaah, obrigada! ^^ Aqui tem mais, e o próximo capítulo já tá no forno!

CSCrouch: Ahá! Estou te convertendo, pode dizer! ahahahaha, também babo nas suas, guria, e cadê você escrevendo, hein? Bem, quanto a essa minha fic, posso prometer o próximo capítulo para logo, enquanto isso, fique com esse e depois me diga o que achou dele, beleza? :D


	3. Quer me dizer o que diabos ?

CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO  
ou **"Quer me dizer, **_**por gentileza**_**, o que diabos vem a ser isto aqui?!"**

No início da noite, quando Minerva voltou a seus aposentos, exausta e irritada, os encontrou repletos de bonitos arranjos de urzes, éricas e rosas brancas. E havia música. Ela olhou em volta, com um sorriso de canto e uma ruga de curiosidade na testa, mas... não havia nada lá a reproduzindo. Era como se viesse de lugar nenhum e de toda parte. Vibrante e ao mesmo tempo leve... lembrava _Händel, mas não era algo que ela já tivesse ouvido antes. As janelas abertas deixavam entrar uma brisa leve, que sacudia graciosamente as cortinas. __ Mas... o__nde ele estava? _

– Albus?

O dia tinha sido tão desgastante quanto o anterior, mas, surpresa com o ambiente tão mais alegre que o normal, e encantada com as flores que claramente não eram obra de magia, toda sua tensão se dissolveu logo. _Era como sair da realidade horrível que estava vivendo, entrar em um jardim secreto, cheio de paz. Estava tudo encantador, tudo tão bonito._ Talvez... bem... tê-lo ali não fosse inteiramente um problema. Talvez ela devesse relaxar e ver o lado bom da coisa. Ele era, afinal, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva jamais poderia se esquecer disso.

– Albus?

– Torta de maçã?

Era incrível a capacidade que ele tinha de aparecer do nada!

– Boa noite – ela sorriu, voltando-se a ele, que, recostado à porta de entrada, erguia dois pratos com uma generosa fatia de torta em cada, e uma enorme bola de sorvete de creme em cima, com calda, cerejas e raspas de chocolate.

– Ótima noite! Não resisti à curiosidade de dar uma espiada naqueles estouros, aliás, um belo trabalho de Fred e George, é preciso lembrar de parabenizá-los.

– Chamam de "Granadas Enlouquecidas Weasley" – ela sorriu de canto – e deixaram Dolores verdadeiramente enlouquecida, de modo que me parece ser um nome bastante apropriado. Mas e essas sobremesas? – ela perguntou, o vendo deixá-las sobre a cama, enquanto convocava aquela poltrona e conjurava outra.

– Aproveitei o passeio e resolvi passar na cozinha.

– Meu caro, por mais que sua capacidade de se desilusionar seja formidável, não me parece muito ajuizado de sua parte...

Ele riu, e convocou o velho tabuleiro de xadrez que tinha dado a Minerva logo que tinha descoberto o quão boa enxadrista ela era. Pôs o objeto a flutuar suavemente entre as duas poltronas, entregou então um dos pratos a ela e pegou o outro para si. Sem dizer nada, sentaram-se a jogar. Só o bom Deus sabia o quanto Minerva estava precisando de distração! Simplesmente comeu sua torta enquanto ordenava a um dos peões a primeira jogada. Era como se aquele jogo não fosse diferente de qualquer outro... era como se... nada estivesse tão errado assim.

Enquanto jogavam, contou a ele sobre a ideia absurda de Dolores a tal "Brigada Inquisitorial", composta quase que completamente por sonserinos. Ela tinha lhes concedido autoridade para, imagine só, retirar pontos de alunos de qualquer casa. É claro que isso tinha convertido instaneamente a Copa das Casas em uma grande piada. Em menos de duas horas a Sonserina já tinha uma vantagem de mais de 300 pontos sobre qualquer uma das outras casas. Ridículo.

E ele lhe contou sobre a visita ao QG da Ordem, sobre uma pequena reunião que tinha tido com Alastor e sobre alguns planos futuros. As coisas estavam se tornando preocupantes, mas Dumbledore falou sobre tudo com tranquilidade. Não queria trazer tensão nenhuma para aquela conversa que ia seguindo de modo tão agradável...

– E você jantou?

– Jantei. Mas não é a mesma coisa sem o teto encantado sobre a minha cabeça – ele sorriu – ou sem a sua presença... e a de todos.

– E os elfos-domésticos? Não há algum perigo em delatá-lo?

– Eu sou o diretor por direito, e... por mais que oficialmente Dolores esteja no comando, para os elfos eu ainda sou a maior autoridade. Me seguirão e obedecerão sobre qualquer outra coisa, e tomei o cuidado de deixar bem claro que ninguém pode saber de minha presença no castelo.

É. Tê-lo ali definitivamente não precisava ser um problema. Certo, a situação de manhã tinha sido estranha, mas acreditva tê-la contornado bem. Então... bem, ela decidiu tentar se preocupar menos com a presença de Albus e a se sentir mais grata por ele estar ali. Jamais aguentaria lidar com Dolores sem ele para a fazer sorrir no fim do dia, e isso ela tinha de admitir. Venceu duas partidas, e ele uma.

Naquela noite, Albus não tentou dividir a cama com ela, contentou-se com a poltrona transfigurada e com o generoso número de cobertores que ela lhe tinha reservado.

Nos dias seguintes, as coisas seguiram mais ou menos do mesmo modo. As tardes eram desgastantes, e Dolores insuportável, Hogwarts estava virada de cabeça-para-baixo, mas depois do jantar, quando Minerva voltava a seus aposentos, Albus sempre estava lá para fazê-la se sentir melhor. E era sempre um alívio encontrá-lo. Alguma rotina começou a se formar entre eles e as coisas iam bem.

Isto é, até o momento em que Minerva encontrou, pendurada em seu banheiro, uma cueca lilás estampada com sapinhos de chocolate saltitantes. Ela a catou com a ponta da varinha e a levou, assim, para o quarto.

– Dumbledore... quer me dizer, _por gentileza_, o que diabos vem a ser isto aqui?

Ele estava muito entretido com o mesmo livro do outro dia, levou alguns segundos para levantar os olhos.

– Uh?

– Isto, isto aqui.

– Ahm, bem, isso é uma bela cueca de seda, bastante festiva.

Ela apertou os lábios e o encarou de modo ligeiramente ameaçador.

– E posso saber o que estava fazendo no meu banheiro?

Ele piscou.

– Minerva, minha cara, onde mais eu poderia tê-la pendurado?

– Por que não a secou com um feitiço, ou melhor ainda, por que não deixou que os elfos-domésticos cuidassem dela... e de todo o resto de sua roupa de baixo?!

– Porque, bem, feitiços não costumam deixar a roupa macia o suficiente, e porque acho que um homem deve, ao menos, ser capaz de tomar conta de suas próprias cuecas. Além do mais, não me sinto muito confortável com a ideia de algo tão íntimo sendo exposto aos outros desse modo.

Ela respirou fundo. Então ela não se incluía também em "os outros"? De repente, gesticulou com ferocidade, chacoalhando a varinha com a cueca na ponta.

– Pois eu, tampouco, me sinto confortável ao ser exposta a sua roupa de baixo úmida! Faça o favor de pendurá-las em qualquer outro lugar **longe das minhas vistas** daqui em diante!

A fez flutuar por um segundo e a secou com um gesto ríspido de varinha, então a atirou na direção do homem de forma muito pouco gentil. Virou-se e sumiu através da porta do banheiro mais uma vez, a passos mui duros.

E ele... deixou a cueca de lado, sorrindo. Que estranha cena! A ele tinha parecido muito com uma briga de casal. Sentiu as bochechas esquentando, ao pensar nisso, então resolveu simplesmente voltar-se novamente às páginas brancas e pretas do romance trouxa que tanto o vinha enlevando. Ah, pobre Heathcliff. Ele esticou as pernas, a Páscoa estava chegando... como comprar chocolates sem ser perseguido por Aurores? Virou a página. Só mais um capítulo. Só mais um e nada mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus queridos, hoje é aniversário da Minerva! Então eu fiz uns tritões de gengibre pra ela, deem só uma olhada! bit . ly / Uk1FAw (tirem os espaços) ^^ e a Pearll escreveu a primeira parte de uma história de aniversário, não deixem de passar lá dar uma olhada! Mas então, sobre esse capítulo, eu poderia dizer que a convivência dos nossos dois queridos profs bem que está melhorando de ares, né não? Deixa eu falar que adoro torta de maçã. :P Vou esperar os reviews, hein, minha gente, que quero saber o que estão achando desta história! Agradeço imensamente a todos que comentaram, estão seguindo, acompanhando, lendo! :D

.

.

Pearll: pode deixar, guria, e obrigada por sempre acompanhar! 3 e quanto ao travesseiro barbudo, ai ai, nem me fale! *suspiro*

Pm: menina (ou menino?), é tão legal quando acontece de alguém "descobrir" Albus/Minerva! fico tão contente, de verdade! Porque sempre recebo olhares estranhos quando comento que gosto, mas acho tão bom! É realmente muito bacana quando alguém dá oportunidade a eles e lê alguma coisa. :) Muito obrigada pelo review e por estar acompanhando!

Nana Snape: Oh, Nana, estava me perguntando se a veria por aqui! ^^ muito obrigada!

Mellie Erdmann: menina, e eu não matava não, viu? fazia outra coisa, hahahaha, mas deixe estar, deixe estar! muito obrigada pelo review!

Deia Silva: hohoho, pode deixar isso comigo, guria! ;) fico muito feliz que esteja curtindo, muito obrigada!


	4. Por favor, não me deixe!

CAPÍTULO QUARTO  
ou **"Por favor... por favor, não me deixe!"**

Abril de 1996

Minerva levou algum tempo para perder o medo da intimidade que estava claramente se solidificando entre eles. No início, tinha sido um tanto quanto chocante perceber que Albus tinha deixado de ser um hóspede para se tornar algo como um... colega de quarto? De qualquer modo, agora era difícil não admitir que simplesmente estavam... _vivendo juntos_. Afinal, por algum motivo, ele fazia questão de dar-lhe explicações sobre tudo e tinha passado a agir como se aquele quarto fosse tão dele quanto dela. E vinha sendo tudo tão natural, que não havia como protestar ou impedir que acontecesse. Ela própria já começava a agir muito como ele, sempre avisando se ia demorar mais a chegar, dizendo pra onde ia ao sair ou dando-lhe permissão para mudar o que quer que quisesse dentro do quarto.

Albus tinha conquistado um cantinho na estante e uma parte do guarda-roupa. As cuecas molhadas não tornaram a aparecer, mas, de repente, já não era tão estranho abrir uma gaveta e encontrá-la cheia de doces. Fawkes começou não só a frequentar o ambiente, mas também a dormir por ali, à noite. Puseram pra ele um poleiro de prata em um canto, com o qual ficou bastante satisfeito.

O feriado de Páscoa chegou rápido e o fim de semana passou sem nenhum grande acontecimento, mas na segunda-feira começavam as reuniões de orientação vocacional. Minerva tinha todo o material de que precisava preparado, os horários estavam todos marcados, restava ouvir o quinto ano a saber, de cada um deles, o que planejavam. No meio de uma guerra como estavam, parte de si se sentia um pouco assustada diante da perspectiva de planejamentos... mas era preciso. Aonde se poderia chegar sem esperança, afinal? Que Deus os protegesse a todos, para que chegassem a ter efetivamente a oportunidade de tentar as carreiras com que sonhassem! Pobres crianças... E havia os NOMs e NIEMs, que não se demorariam.

Veio o Domingo de Páscoa. Ao acordar, de manhãzinha, Minerva encontrou Albus se entupindo de chocolates.

– Uhm! Eu absolutamente adorei! Obrigado! – disse botando na boca pedaços dos três chocolates diferentes que Minerva lhe tinha comprado – Mas por que não abre os seus? Oh, vamos, precisa abri-los todos!

– Chocolate, antes do café-da-manhã?

Mas ela não esperou que ele respondesse. As manchas doces na barba já diziam tudo. Era inútil resistir àquela empolgação infantil, aos olhos brilhantes e aos sorrisos largos! Ela se deixou levar e acabou por comer um pequeno pedaço de chocolate com avelãs. É. Absurdo! Antes do café-da-manhã! Mas sim. Era a Páscoa, afinal, e Albus estava tão contente! E fora daquele quarto, onde mais poderia encontrar alguma alegria? Desde o início daquele ano que tudo parecia fora dos eixos, e pior, cada vez pior e pior e pior... Então, que comesse chocolate antes do café-da-manhã, ora essa!

O dia passou tranquilo, tiveram tempo de compartilhar alguns momentos e conversar. Depois Minerva saiu e mergulhou-se na tensão de sempre. Discutiu com Dolores a ponto de levantar a voz e apontar o dedo acusadoramente. Quis azará-la no meio do Salão Principal. Voltou cheia de ódio à noite, e nem mesmo os sorrisos e gentilezas de Dumbledore puderam a fazer se sentir perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, foi deitar ainda muito nervosa.

Naquela madrugada, de domingo para segunda, Minerva teve um pesadelo.

No sonho, ela se viu no escuro. Tão escuro, que mal enxergava meio metro à frente. Tudo estava quieto. Começou a caminhar devagar, e de repente notou que estava diante da porta de entrada do castelo. Hogwarts. Mas algo estava errado. Apesar do evidente adiantado da hora, as portas estavam escancaradas e havia uma sensação estranha de... vazio. Ela entrou. Ouviu passos atrás de si, passos curtos e ligeiros, de um salto seco... Dolores, com certeza. Antes de se virar, a encarar a mulher mais insuportável que poderia haver, começaram as explosões... e um tremor estranho... gritos! Gritos assustadoramente altos, gritos de pavor. Ela olhou em volta, procurando saber a origem, mas antes que pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, o ar foi tomado por uma pesada núvem de poeira. Minerva cobriu os olhos com as mãos, e quando novamente os abriu, o castelo já estava em ruínas.

Subiu as escadarias correndo e encontrou corpos. De alunos. Muitos deles, todos caídos em posições estranhas. Seus pequenos. Crianças mortas. Em choque, mal podia respirar. Soou uma risada fria, cortante como mil lâminas. Ela voltou-se ao vulto negro que caminhava devagar em sua direção... não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia. Era ele. Era Voldemort em pessoa. Flutuava como um dementador. Uma horrível besta. E ria. Ria! As mãos descarnadas empunhavam uma varinha de osso. Minerva correu. Correu tanto quanto pôde, se esforçando para não tropeçar nas pilhas de corpos. Crianças mortas! CRIANÇAS MORTAS! Pobres crianças mortas!

Estava apavorada, estava...! Estava... Chegou, à gárgula! Finalmente! Finalmente chegou, passou por ela sem dar senha alguma, saltou os degraus, e, arfante, escancarou a porta. Mas não entrou. Não pôde. Estava pretrificada. Estava colada ao chão, o peito gritava. As lágrimas começaram a brotar. Lágrimas. Lágrimas, muitas delas. Não! Não! Ele estava... Albus Dumbledore estava... estava morto! Estava morto, no chão, com os olhos parados e... Devagar, as pernas trêmulas, ela caminhou até ele, os joelhos cederam... caiu sobre o corpo frio do homem. Não! Não! Não... por favor!... E a risada, a risada gélida e cruel parecia vir de toda parte. Gritos, gritos de desespero. Albus, morto! MORTO! Se agarrou a ele... Não, por favor! Não sem ter-lhe dito. Não.

E os nãos escaparam de seus lábios realmente, e o desespero não poderia ter sido mais real! Acordou suando frio, o peito apertado de desespero, as mãos trêmulas e a respiração falha. Albus estava ao pé de si, com as mãos em seus ombros. Tinha uma expressão preocupada nos olhos.

– Minerva, acorde... foi só um sonho, minha querida – ele disse, mui doce, levando a mão ao rosto dela.

Minerva tentou falar algo, mas acabou soluçando, e então vieram lágrimas...

– Shhh, está tudo bem!

Sem nem pensar, ela agarrou-se a ele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele não poderia deixar de retribuir, a abraçando de volta.

– Pronto, pronto, já passou... foi só um sonho ruim. Estou aqui com você. Está tudo bem agora.

– Por favor... por favor...

– Está tudo bem. Você está bem. Foi só um pesadelo.

Levou tempo a se acalmar, e não soltou a mão dele. Não soltou. A última coisa que disse, antes de adormecer mais uma vez foi um fraco "por favor, não me deixe", ao que Albus assentiu. Deitou-se com ela e não a deixou até de manhã.

A partir daquele dia, a poltrona não foi mais transfigurada em cama. Ele não perguntou nada, ela também nada disse... nem um porém sequer. E, dali em diante, quando Minerva quis brigar ou contestar qualquer coisa, já não o fez de modo verdadeiramente duro.

– Albus, está usando o meu creme hidratante, não está? O vidro está pela metade!

– E minha pele nunca esteve tão macia!

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Gaste tudo e o farei me comprar outro.

Albus estava satisfeito com as mudanças. Era como se finalmente Minerva tivesse decidido baixar a guarda e isso o encantava. Há tanto tempo que ele vinha querendo se aproximar um pouco mais, mas não via como! Temia as consequencias da guerra, temia seus perigos, mas temia ainda mais não ter tempo o bastante. Não se pode adiar as coisas indefinidamente, afinal. E ele precisava tentar. Nem que fosse para descobrir que não daria certo, que não era pra ser... antes isso que morrer sem ter certeza. Albus a amava, e esperava que estivesse próximo o momento de deixá-la saber disso.

* * *

N/A: E eu acho que chegamos à metade da história, gente! Olha, eu tenho que agradecer o apoio, os comentários, as visualizações... obrigada por lerem, fico realmente muito feliz por saber que estão aí e que estão curtindo! É muito legal compartilhar com vocês o amor que tenho por esse casal mais que fofo! Por favor, me deixem saber o que acharam desse capítulo e de como toda a história está lhes parecendo. Se tiverem sugestões, idéias ou pedidos, também são muito bem vindos. :) UM GRANDE BEIJO PRA TODOS!

.

.

.

Nana Snape: Muito obrigada, guria! ^^ sempre bom te ver por aqui! :D

Pearll: Nem fale, ela é jogo duro, né? mas acho que Albus pode dar um jeitinho nisso :P hehehehe

Pam: Seu review me deixou muito contente, de verdade. Obrigada. Minerva é uma personagem incrível, umas das várias personagens incríveis que JK não aproveitou como poderia, e eu dou o meu melhor pra escrevê-la... acho que ainda não estou à altura, mas continuo sempre tentando, porque acho que Minerva merece! Obrigada por comentar e estar acompanhando! :)

CSCrouch: Oh, com certeza! espero estreitar os laços desses dois ainda um bocado mais, hehehe, muito obrigada por acompanhar!

Mellie Erdmann: heheheheh, esse é o espírito guria! que bom que está gostando ^^ obrigada por ler e comentar!

Andy Malfoy: guria, você é uma fofa! muuuuito obrigada! sério, fiquei muito feliz em saber o quanto curte as minhas fics, eu espero poder retribuir o carinho de alguma forma e em breve! ^^

Gabriel, amigo da Andy: hey, você existe mesmo? heheheh, sério, um rapaz que curte Albus/Minerva, isso é inédito, então, se estiver lendo essa, pode tratar de me deixar um review! :)


	5. Me acalmar? Logo depois de matá-la!

CAPÍTULO QUINTO  
ou **"Me acalmar? É claro, logo depois de matá-la!"**

Na noite seguinte, Minerva voltou de seu longo dia de trabalho mais irritada do que nunca. E quando Albus perguntou o que tinha havido, ela disse, muito tensa:

– Os gêmeos deixaram o castelo hoje. Simplesmente pegaram suas vassouras e se foram. – Ela suspirou, mas aquilo não parecia ser tudo. – Transformaram um dos corredores do quinto andar da ala oeste em um pântano... impressionantemente bom.

– É realmente uma pena. Eles têm muito potencial e uma criatividade invejável, poderiam se sair muito bem nos NIEMs... e não faltava tanto assim para terminarem o curso.

– De fato, mas ninguém pode culpá-los. – Minerva não disse, mas Albus achou que naquele dia ela parecia querer poder fazer o mesmo que os jovens Fred e George.

Ele sorriu de canto, um sorriso triste e um tanto quanto preocupado, é verdade. Perguntou, como quem não quer nada:

– E o que mais aconteceu hoje?

Ele teve certeza de ver as narinas da bruxa tremendo, antes de ela quase cuspir:

– Aquela sapa dos infernos teve a PETULÂNCIA de assistir TODAS, absolutamente todas as minhas conferências com os alunos! – Ela tirou os óculos e começou a desfazer o penteado apressadamente – Como se não bastasse a indiscrição e as interrupções irritantes, uma após outra, todo o tempo! disse ao pobre Potter, na cara dele e também na minha, que o menino jamais conseguiria ser auror! Imagine! Tive vontade de fazê-la engolir suas palavras! Como eu queria! Ah, Albus, como eu queria poder usar magia naquela horrível, desagradável, amaldiçoada, cor-de-rosa, abominável... rolha de poço!

– Minerva, eu estou bem certo de que Harry não se abalou com as palavras de Dolores. Ele é só um menino, mas sabe quem ela é e do que é capaz. Sabe que o que ela fala não passa de tolice.

– Prometi a ele que faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, para garantir que se tornasse um auror, como é sua vontade.

– E ele será um auror exemplar.

– Com certeza será, nem que tenha que dar minha vida por isso!

– Minerva, por favor, acalme-se...

– Me acalmar? Me acalmar? É claro! É claro que vou me acalmar! Logo depois de MATÁ-LA! Quem ela pensa que é, que direito acha que tem para desmotivar aluno por aluno, pô-los todos para baixo? Albus, Albus, ela está os torturando! Você sabe e eu sei. Está maltratando e denegrindo minhas crianças! Eu já não posso mais suportar isso!

– Mas você precisa. Minerva, você precisa. Precisar estar lá pra eles. Seria muito pior sem você aqui para dar-lhes força. Precisam aguentar. E você também, precisa aguentar. Por favor, seja a mulher forte e incrível que sempre foi. Por favor.

Ela se olhou no espelho se achando tudo, menos forte ou incrível. Espalmou as mãos sobre a penteadeira e se curvou, respirando bem fundo... se sentia tão cansada e tão... farta! Absolutamente farta daquela situação! Estava se tornando realmente insustentável.

– Por favor, mantenha-se firme. Não faça nada precipitado. Agora só lhes resta você.

– Você devia estar lá pra eles, Albus.

– E eu estou, minha cara. Mas por estar, é que tenho minhas mãos atadas agora.

Ela olhou pra ele através do reflexo do espelho... entendia. Esse era o pior de tudo, sabia que ele tinha motivos e razão. Ele sempre tinha. Mas queria tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes!

– As coisas vão ficar piores... Eu posso sentir isso. – Ela confessou, deixando transparecer todo o medo e preocupação que trazia dentro de si.

– No final, tudo vai acabar bem.

Minerva o fitou longamente, o cenho franzido... como ele podia parecer assim tão calmo? assim tão tranquilo? assim tão... sorridente...? Deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Voltou novamente suas atenções aos grampos de cabelo, que acabaram se enroscando e lhe causando uns puxões dolorosos. Ao vê-la fazendo caretas enquanto tentava se desfazer do coque, Albus se aproximou por trás...

– Hey, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso.

– Não, eu posso muito bem...!

Mas ela estava tremendo. De raiva e de tensão. Tinha vontade de chorar e gastava quase toda a sua energia para conter-se. Queria terminar logo isso e meter-se no banheiro, de onde Albus não poderia ouvi-la.

– Não, eu faço, vamos, sente-se aqui... – e ele a fez sentar-se no banquinho que ela tinha diante da penteadeira – Pronto... – tirou os grampos um a um e soltou-lhe os cabelos cuidadosamente. Eram macios e mais negros que a noite.

As mãos dele escorregaram para os seus ombros, e quando ela se deu conta do sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios e da tentativa de massagem... e ainda, de que havia algo de muito estranho no ar... algo quente e sufocantemente bom... lhe subiu um uma sensação perigosa de querer, o rosto esquentou muito, o coração bateu depressa, e tudo isso em menos de um segundo. Ela teve de se pôr em pé e se afastar, teve que fazer isso, era tão urgente e assustador! Precisava. Antes que...

Não, não, não, não... as coisas iam tão bem! As coisas iam perfeitamente bem. Ela vinha dividindo a cama com aquele homem sem querer tocá-lo, sem querer arrancar-lhe as roupas e roubar-lhe o fôlego... e agora, um gesto tão tolo, tão simples... Escapou dele e se fechou no banheiro. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não podia se deixar levar! Ou onde estaria duas semanas adiante? Declarando seu amor e pedindo beijos? Pelo amor de Deus!

Ela levou quase uma hora pra sair de lá, e quando saiu, Albus teve certeza de que ela tinha chorado. O homem tinha o coração apertado e uma vontade tão grande de simplesmente abraçá-la, que era difícil dissimular os sentimentos. Mas era preciso. Era preciso sorrir, como se tudo estivesse bem. Era preciso manter uma distância segura, a não delatar-se. Ele sabia que sem a força de Minerva, ninguém mais poderia se manter firme, e sem tranquilidade dele próprio, ninguém mais poderia evitar o desespero. Cada qual tinha seu papel a desempenhar, e a obrigação de segui-lo.

Pensando em fazê-la se sentir melhor, a distraí-la, a convidou para uma partida de xadrez, mas, pela primeira vez desde que tinham se conhecido, ela disse não. Era cedo, ainda assim, Minerva se deitou e fingiu dormir. Desse modo, Albus se obrigou a deitar-se com ela e também fingir. Ficaram horas fingindo, até que o sono chegasse. E nessas tantas horas, os pensamentos de ambos foram longe.

Ele, querendo fazer mais, querendo ir além, imaginou como seria se lhe dizesse o que verdadeiramente sentia por ela. Ali mesmo, naquele exato momento, enquanto partilhavam o edredom de penas e o ar parecia tão... desconfortavelmente tenso... Imaginou o que ela lhe diria, o que faria...

E Minerva, de sua parte, imaginou como seria se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Se não houvesse a guerra, se Umbridge não estivesse em Hogwarts, se Albus não tivesse de se esconder... Sentiria tanta falta de sua presença quando as coisas voltassem ao normal! Se havia algo bom em tudo o que estava acontecendo, era tê-lo tão próximo. Ela imaginou, franzindo o cenho, como seria se ele estivesse lá não por ter de se esconder, mas... por e para ela. Então se lembrou de se manter fria e distante. Se lembrou de quão perigoso era mentalizar possibilidades que... não eram, de fato, possíveis. Se lembrou de evitá-lo e de evitar sentimentos como aqueles. Nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, uma massagem passaria de uma massagem, um convite para uma partida de xadrez passaria disso, ou flores ou música ou qualquer daquelas coisas passaria de mera gentileza entre amigos. E isso a fez se sentir... triste, solitária... e angustiada.

* * *

**N/A:** Um pouquinho de tensão, porque afinal nem tudo são rosas e estamos (nós não, eles! hehehe) no meio de uma guerra, ou quase lá. Espero que estejam curtindo a história tanto quanto eu ^^ um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando, lendo, comentando... obrigada pelo apoio, gente, é realmente algo muito importante pra mim!

Deia: Awwn, muito obrigada! ^^ Um Dumbledore achocolatado, quem consegue não amar? hahahahaha

Sonny: Aquele momento em que você sente vergonha eterna, kkkkkkk, mais uma vez mil desculpas pela confusão! Beijão e obrigada por estar sempre por aqui!

Andy: Então pode deixar comigo, que com certeza vou escrever muito mais ainda! :D Aqui está o cap novo, madame! E já estou trabalhando no próximo! hehehe, obrigada pelo carinho e por estar sempre acompanhando!

Pearll: Pó deixá, guria! Obrigada pelo apoio, viu? Um graaaaande abraço pra você ^^

Gabriel: Muito obrigada, rapaz! ^^ que bom que você existe, kkkk, obrigada por comentar!

Geeeente, se tiver mais alguém aí escondido, lendo sem comentar, por favoooor, vai, deixa um review, só um reviewzinho, só pra eu saber que você existe, sério, isso me deixaria muito contente! Não vai demorar nada, ó, só um oizinho :) obrigada!

Beijos a todos!


	6. Queria que tivesse visto a cara dela!

CAPÍTULO SEXTO  
ou **"Queria que tivesse visto a cara dela!"**

Maio de 1996

Felizmente, as coisas, aos poucos, começaram a melhorar. O tempo cura tudo, é o que dizem, e uma boa noite de sono faz milagres. Bem, se parassaram várias e toda a escola resolveu levantar a cabeça e dar o troco. Simples assim. Era a inspiração que os Gêmeos tinham feito brotar nos corações assustados dos alunos, mesmo dos mais pequenos... Pirraça tinha se convertido no verdadeiro espírito da vingança, estava pior que nunca! E Minerva, bem... Minerva se sentia vingada. A cada bomba de bosta, a cada lustre arrebentado, a cada peça e travessura. Coisas que abominaria se não tivessem como alvo Dolores, agora lhe pareciam até mesmo engraçadas.

Bem, e fosse como fosse, ao menos até os primeiranistas tinham se tornado experts no feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha, e já era alguma coisa. Se fazia necessário para cruzar certos corredores, então não havia como não aprendê-lo. O Pântano de Fred e George estava tomando proporções notáveis, já não era possível cruzá-lo à pé. E Dolores parecia totalmente atordoada, sem saber como lidar com a situação, sem saber o que fazer ou como fazer...

Doce, doce vingança.

Certa noite, Minerva chegou depois de seu longo dia de trabalho, e encontrou Albus debruçado à janela. Receou por um instante que ele pudesse ser visto, mas é claro que um homem como Dumbledore jamais se desatentaria a um detalhe tão significativo. Antes que ela perguntasse se ele tinha tido o cuidado de lançar um feitiço que o ocultasse, ele se voltou a ela com um sorriso no rosto e disse:

– É estranho estar cativo. Imagine só como seria se eu não fosse bruxo. Não poderia nem mesmo sair à janela sem me arriscar.

– Se não fosse bruxo, Albus, não teria nem mesmo conseguido escapar dos aurores.

– Ah! Não duvide de minha engenhosidade, minha cara.

Ela riu e foi se juntar a ele à beira da janela. Fazia uma bela noite. Um pouco quente, é verdade, mas o céu se via muito negro e muito limpo... a lua se refletia quase-cheia no espelho d'água que era o Lago Negro.

– Uma ótima noite para um passeio...

– É pena que você não possa ser visto.

– Bem, estou bem certo do que teremos ainda um sem número de ótimas noites... para caminhadas.

Imediatamente depois de dizer isso, ele, pensando ter soado ambíguo, pigarreou sem-graça. Podia ter sido só coisa da sua cabeça pensar em outros significados, mesmo assim mudou de assunto rapidamente.

– E então, como foi o seu dia? Parece-me muito melhor disposta hoje. Tarde agradável?

– Não tanto quanto costumavam ser. – Ela sorriu de canto – Mas admito que estou de bom humor e que hoje minha tarde não foi de todo ruim. Faz-me, no entanto, muito falta os nossos chás-da-tarde.

Ela deixou a janela para tirar a capa e pô-la sobre a poltrona. Albus a acompanhou com o olhar, virando-se e correndo os dedos pela barba mui alva. Enquanto Minerva descalçava as botas de fivela, ia contando, forçando-se séria:

– Tivemos um incidente hoje. A nossa _excelentíssima_ "_diretora"_ seguia furiosa na direção do Salão Principal, reclamando de um pelúcio que surgiu misteriosamente em seu escritório, e que certamente deve ter causado algum dano a toda aquela quinquilharia cor-de-rosa que ela chama de decoração... coincidentemente ou não, justamente no mesmo instante, Pirraça desparafusava aquela enorme tapeçaria da pastora com as ovelhas que fica perto das escadarias que dão para a ala oeste...

Os olhos dele se arregalaram um pouco, na expectativa do desfecho da narração. Ela teve se segurar muito para não rir nesse momento.

– ...ele a pegou, como uma borboleta na rede, e... Teria sido realmente uma queda muito feia se Dolores não tivesse se lembrado de flutuar a si mesma... se é que não foi involuntário da parte dela. Eu cheguei exatamente nesse instante, enquanto ela se debatia no ar tentando se soltar.

Depois de um instante de silêncio e um riso apertado entre os lábios, Albus se largou a gargalhar com gosto. Minerva, que ainda tentava se fazer se séria, não resistiu e acabou por acompanhá-lo. Riram até se cansar.

Albus foi se sentar ao lado dela na cama, e para chamar sua atenção pôs a mão sobre a dela e apertou de leve.

– Ah, Minerva! Como é bom vê-la sorrindo de novo! Seu riso é tão gostoso...

Por um instante, ela pensou que fosse um flerte. Então teve certeza de estar enganada. Então tornou a achar que fosse. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e, um tanto sem graça e sem saber o que pensar, teve de desviar os olhos para conseguir respirar corretamente. Um instante depois, quando ela resolveu olhar de novo, a ver se ele ainda a observava tão de perto quanto antes, o encontrou sorrindo para si mesmo, como alguém que se sente encabulado. Ele tinha os olhos nos sapatos e a mão ainda sobre a dela. Soltou logo, no entanto, e pôs-se em pé antes de sugerir:

– Uma partida de xadrez?

…

Na manhã seguinte, Minerva acordou muitíssimo bem descansada. Como estava um tanto mais calor, o número de cobertores por cima deles tinha diminuído, não estavam mais tão pesados... talvez por isso, ou por outro motivo (até quem sabe o acaso), ela tinha rolado à noite. Acordou de bruços, com uma das pernas semi-flexionada... por cima das pernas de Dumbledore. Mas ela só notou isso depois de se espreguiçar preguiçosamente, roçando o joelho da coxa à virilha dele.

Não teria notado ser justamente essa região do corpo se não fosse por um volume particularmente constrangedor no qual tocou por acidente (causando ainda de brinde um suspiro agradável, talvez por coincidência, em seu companheiro adormecido). O coração dela deu um salto violento, mas os outros músculos do corpo permaneceram pretrificados. Ela teve tempo de perceber que tinha a perna nua debaixo das cobertas (a camisola tinha subido perigosamente durante a noite). Felizmente só a dela, a dele parecia estar no lugar – dois dedos abaixo do joelho.

Quando ela recobrou os sentidos plenamente, tomou o cuidado de se afastar beeeem devagar pra não acordá-lo. Se levantou com as bochechas pegando fogo, e quase sem poder respirar, meteu-se no banheiro repetindo a si mesma que aquela reação era perfeitamente normal, fisiologicamente habitual, biologicamente explicável e que nada, absolutamente NADA, tinha a ver com a presença dela na mesma cama. E que aquele suspiro não tinha, tampouco, nenhuma relação com... BOM DEUS, AQUILO ERA UMA EREÇÃO! Ela manteve os olhos cobertos com as mãos por uns bons 10 minutos antes de tomar coragem de encarar-se a si mesma no espelho.

Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ele não estava sexualmente excitado. Ela repetiu mentalmente várias e várias vezes antes de perceber que pensar tanto na possibilidade estava começando a deixar a ela própria sexualmente excitada. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. Aquilo não estava NADA certo! Tomou um longo banho frio e resolveu fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Quando voltou para o quarto, no entanto, e o encontrou desperto e feliz, ela novamente sentiu o rosto corar. Arrumou-se, pegou suas coisas e saiu para o Café-da-manhã no Salão Principal um tempo antes do que lhe era habitual. Levou várias horas pra conseguir desviar totalmente sua atenção desse infortunado acontecimento matutino.

À noite, quando voltou, conseguiu encará-lo e tratá-lo normalmente, de modo que ele acabou não percebendo nada. Minerva deu graças por isso. Ela morrer de vergonha já era mais do que suficiente, não havia nenhuma necessidade de que ele se sentisse do mesmo modo.

Quando chegou a hora de irem se deixar, ela achava que tudo já tinha ficado pra trás. No entanto, ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro se lembrou perfeitamente da sensação. A sensação de encostar nele. Lá. E encontrar... Céus! Levou muito tempo para conseguir dormir, porque não lhe saía da cabeça a absurda possibilidade (malditos pensamentos!) de que talvez... _aquilo_... talvez até pudesse ter algo a ver... NÃO! Não, era completamente impossível. Mas... E se pela manhã ele estivesse sonhando com ela? NÃAAO! Não... que bobagem! Aquilo realmente não era nada...

Mas... e se fosse...?...

* * *

**N/A:** MILHÕES de desculpas pelo atraso, gente! Minha inspiração travou e não tinha o que fizesse funcionar. Tive que desligar tudo e ligar de novo! :O

.

.

.

**Sonny:** hahahaha, eu concordo em gênero, número e grau, são altamente encaixáveis! e quanto ao login, já estou considerando todos os Guests como sendo você xD

**Pearll:** Aaah, agora isso não vai demorar não, guria. E quanto à fazer mais que dormir debaixo das cobertas, acho que nesse cap já tem uma pitada disso, vamos ver o que você me diz, hahahaha

**Deia:** huhuhu, prometo que agora não demora! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Pam:** Com certeza a presença de Dolores teve efeito cruel sobre Minerva, disso eu sempre tive certeza.

**Ariana:** Aaah, muito obrigada, guria! Desculpa a demora, viu? Aqui tem mais, espero que você goste! :D Prometo que o próximo não demora tanto, agora minha inspiração voltou com tudo!

**Mellie:** Muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou! heheheh, Dolores bem que está merecendo, né? Pirraça, faz favor aqui! hahah

**Andy:** Guria, espero que me perdoe pela demora, sei que dessa vez pedi demais :( sei o quanto estava ansiosa pela continuação, mas realmente travei aqui... agora vai! eheheheh, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena.

**Nana:** Sempre bom ver um review seu por aqui, guria! Que bom que gostou! hehehe

Beijão pra todos! Quanta gente lendo! Que lindeza! :D


	7. Vai, Grifinória!

CAPÍTULO SÉTIMO  
ou **"Vai, Grifinória!"**

Passaram-se alguns dias e o constrangimento de Minerva acabou por se dissipar de todo. Ela se obrigou a esquecer da bobagem que tinha acontecido e a se focar no que era realmente importante naquele momento: Hogwarts, os alunos e os NOMs e NIEMs que estavam chegando. É claro que ter o colégio virado de ponta cabeça, ter o Ministério com as fuças enfiadas no que não era da sua conta e, principalmente, ter Umbridge como "diretora", era um impecilho realmente grande, mas... Minerva sabia o quanto era importante aquele momento para os quinta e sétimanistas. Dali a cinquenta ou sessenta anos, se eles tivessem um "Trasgo" no histórico, empregador nenhum iria querer ouvir explicações sobre uma terrível professora com cara de sapo. Ninguém se lembraria de algo como isso, portanto de nenhum modo seria justificativa suficientemente boa. Estariam com o curriculo marcado para todo o sempre.

Para além dos testes, ainda havia a Taça das Casas (que Minerva já contava perdida) e a Copa de Quadribol. E esta não estava de todo fora de alcance, muito embora eles não fossem os favoritos – sem Potter, e agora também sem os Gêmeos, não seria nada fácil vencer o próximo jogo ou... bem, qualquer outro. E o time da Corvinal, com quem disputariam a próxima partida, tampouro era de se subestimar. Por isso, quando, na última semana de Maio, Minerva assumiu seu lugar de sempre na arquibancada e assistiu seus pequenos levantarem voo, teve uma espetacular surpresa. Várias vezes viu-se saltando em seu lugar e deixando escapar exclamações.

_Weasley._

Nenhuma vez até ali tinha tido dado o devido valor a Ron Weasley como jogador de quadribol. Mas, enfim, devia estar no sangue. Ele fez lindas defesas, salvou a partida e garantiu a inesperada vitória da casa dourada e rubra. Minerva quis abraçá-lo! É claro que não fez mais do que dar-lhe um sorriso sincero e um pequeno aceno em cumprimento, tanto por julgar impróprio quanto por realmente não conseguir chegar nem perto do menino, que, ao fim da partida, saiu carregado nas costas pela torcida da casa. Carregado! Enquanto todos cantavam "Weasley é nosso rei"! E ele, de fato, o era. Simplesmente lindo!

Tão radiante ficou McGonagall, que nem pensou em ir ao Salão Principal para o jantar. Não aguentou-se. Antes correu para os seus próprios aposentos, com um sorriso insistente nos lábios, afim de contar a maravilhosa novidade para Dumbledore.

– Albus! Albus, diga que viu algo da janela. Diga.

Ele, de imediato, largou o livro que estava lendo e abriu um sorriso, tirando os óculos de meia-lua e se pondo em pé para recebê-la. Ainda que o homem nada tivesse visto do jogo (o que era, infelizmente, o caso, porque ele tinha acabado de chegar, voltando de Grimmauld – Fawkes o tinha trazido, e agora bebia água calmamente ali de seu poleiro), poderia facilmente ter adivinhado o resultado da partida só de olhar pra ela, que não se cabia em si de tão feliz.

– Grifinória venceu?

– GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU!

Então, o inesperado. Ela o abraçou de alegria! Levou um momento a dar por si e ver o que tinha feito. Tinha os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e o rosto tão próximo à sua curva de seu pescoço que era impossível não se sentir plenamente envolvida por seu perfume suave. Albus, quem sabe se voluntária ou involuntariamente, tinha a abraçado de volta e agora tinha as mãos pousadas firmemente sobre as costas da mulher, assim na altura da cintura. Cintura, aliás, justamente para onde elas escorregaram quando Minerva tentou se afastar, muito corada e constrangida pelo rompente de emoção.

Tentou, eu digo, porque não conseguiu. Antes que ela pudesse se desvencilhar dos braços onde tinha se jogado, murmurar desculpas, ou o que quer que fosse, notou que ele a segurava firme, assim perto de si, e a olhava de modo carinhosamente penetrante. De pronto, Minerva sentiu um arrepio quente se irradiando da lombar na direção do ventre, e, não me olhe assim, você sabe bem qual é a sensação, eu sei que sabe. Por um milésimo de segundo, sentiu a respiração parar e as pernas fraquejarem. Se Albus notou isso, não se pode dizer, mas acho seguro dizer que ele estava bastante entretido com suas próprias reações, sensações... e _decisões_.

Porque, de repente, lhe parecia o momento ideal para tentar algo que vinha querendo muito tentar. E mesmo que não fosse o ideal, era irresistível, e por irresistível, já não podia ignorar. Fechou mais os dedos na cintura dela, sentindo-a ali tão próxima e tão real... puxou-a mais perto, de leve, e respirou fundo, para o que poderia tanto ser a maior estupidez quanto a oportunidade melhor aproveitada de sua vida. Em seu peito, seu coração doía de tão forte que pulsava. Colou de uma vez os lábios na boca dela, errando, no impulso, talvez uns 2cm para a direita do que consideraria perfeito.

Sentiu as mãos de Minerva lhe apertarem os ombros, e logo os lábios dela também procuravam pelos seus, em um frenesi desmedido. Com as mãos espalmadas nas costas dela, o homem a apertou contra si tanto quanto pôde... os óculos de Minerva saindo ligeiramente do lugar, as respirações se acelerando e os estômagos se enchendo de borboletas, enquanto as bocas se entreabriam audaciosamente.

Albus a sentiu afundar os dedos em seus cabelos, ao par que ele a arranhava de leve na curva das costas, arrancando-lhe um suspiro entre-cortado, fruto de uma espécie muito agradável de arrepio. Depois do que parecia ter durado uma etermidade no paraíso, o beijo terminou em um último mordiscar de lábios. Minerva já tinha os óculos completamente tortos, implorando pra serem tirados, e os lábios, muito vermelhos.

Albus suspirou e disse, em voz não mais alta que um sussurro:

– Vai, Grifinória!...

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu tenho um segredo pra contar pra vocês. Esse capítulo era pra ter sido completamente diferente, mas aí, quando eu vi, isso aí simplesmente... aconteceu! Eu tentei apagar, pra reescrever do jeito certo, mas o Albus não deixou de jeito nenhum! Ele anda empolgado, não quer mais me obedecer! Eu disse pra ele "vamos com calma, Albus, eu deixo você ficar com ela daqui a mais alguns capítulos", mas ele não quis nem saber! :O Resultado: vou ter que mudar tudo o que tinha planejado, só por causa da teimosia desse homem! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas!

.

.

.

Nana: hahahaha, pois é! Ah, que bom que está gostando, guria. Obrigada por sempre comentar! =D

Mellie: Também adoro essa parte da Ordem, vinha já há tempos louca pra (re)escrevê-la ao meu modo. E... ai ai, "e se"s são ótimos, tantas possibilidades...

Deia: Ah, desculpe a demora, Deia! hahaha, pois é, agora a coisa começou a ficar boa! :D

Sonny: hahahaha, depois desse beijão acho que vai ser difícil não admitirem, né? Concordo contigo, já não era sem tempo! Abraço apertado pra ti, meu Guest favorito.

Lilyzinha: Hey, muito obrigada pelo review e seja bem vinda! =D Eu vou continuar sim, pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso!

Pam: Ahh, puxa, é verdade! Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes? Pro Pirraça foi realmente ótimo, hahahaha... talvez depois disso, por conta dos favores anti-umbridgísticos, até tenha sido perdoado por alguns de seus "crimes" contra a ordem e os bons costumes e tenha adquirido a simpatia de alguns professores... ainda bem que ele teve muito tempo depois disso pra se desfazer dessa boa fama e recuperar o tão querido título de praga do castelo, hahahaha

Pearll: Nem fale guria, a coisa começou a ficar animada... sinto que a partir de agora terei que proceder com muita cautela. Acho que depois do próximo capítulo já vou fazer aquela oneshot agregada que você me sugeriu. E eu que achava que seria fácil manter esse negócio como T! hahaha... resistir ao velho vai ser impossível! Então melhor mesmo que seja separado, pra não ter que mudar a classificação assim no meio da história. E, é, meus dedos estão coçando pra escrever isso, eu admito, hahahaha


	8. Uma noite realmente agradável

CAPÍTULO OITAVO  
ou "**Uma noite _realmente_ agradável**"

Depois do beijo, soltaram-se. Minerva, meio incrédula meio chocada, deu alguns passos para trás, levando de imediato os dedos aos lábios entreabertos. Fez-se, por um momento, um silêncio estranho, como se nenhum dos dois estivesse com muita coragem de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Minerva quis muito acabar com ele, mas não soube como, de repente todas as palavras tinham simplesmente lhe fugido. Ela ainda não tinha acreditado muito no que tinha acabado de acontecer quando, por fim, depois de deixar escapar um risinho encabulado, Albus a olhou bem fundo nos olhos e disse:

– Fabuloso. – Tão sonhador que soou, que Minerva teve de se perguntar mentalmente que ele se referia ao resultado da partida ou ao que tinha acabado de acontecer entre os dois.

Ainda sem saber o que dizer, ela acabou por rir de um jeito um tanto nervoso. Mas então, o seu riso nervoso acabou-se e lhe ficou um sorriso bonito pregado nos lábios. O sorriso de alguém que se vê, de repente, completamente feliz.

Por mais louca que fosse a situação, e por mais inesperada que fosse aquela felicidade – bem no meio de um início de guerra! bem no meio da absurda intervenção do Ministério e da insuportável presença de Umbridge em Hogwarts! – Minerva de nenhum modo poderia negar que fosse sincera e profunda. Esqueceu-se de imediato de todos os senões, de todos os poréns... sentiu se dissolver qualquer receio, medo ou cautela. Não pensou em nada. E se sentiu de um modo que há muitos, muitos anos não sentia.

Quando muito moça, certa vez tinha conhecido um rapaz, um rapaz com quem se relacionar parecia ilógico e mais complicado do que o aceitável. Se ela tivesse pensado bem, se ela tivesse, só por um momento, tentado visualizar racionalmente a situação como um todo, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente. Talvez não tivesse fechado os olhos e se jogado em um namoro apaixonadamente louco. Com o passar dos anos atribuiu esse desajuízo à idade. Com seus 18 anos e os hormônios à flor da pele quem poderia ter pensado direito? Quem _teria querido_ pensar direito? Depois daquilo, nenhum outro relacionamento foi igual. Nenhum outro foi tão intenso e desesperado. Nenhum outro. Mais tarde, ao se envolver seriamente com alguém sempre fez questão de caminhar um passo de cada vez, considerar tudo de modo muito sóbrio, quase frio, afim de não se machucar desnecessariamente. Foi casada por 4 anos, 4 ótimos anos, e depois... nunca mais. E agora, depois de viúva e velha (como se considerava), via-se novamente numa situação estranhamente parecida com a primeira de todas.

Em um segundo, provavelmente menos, já se via envolvida. Tinha sido só um beijo e mais nada. Quem, em sã consciência, tomaria isso como uma garantia de amor? Amor.

Amor.

Seu coração agora queria sair pela boca, pulsando forte, quase que dolorosamente.

Ela o amava de todo o coração, e tinha passado só um mísero segundo. Ela o amava e estava certa de que ele retribuía. Devia ser o modo abobalhado como ele a olhava, ela pensou consigo, que o denunciava. Provavelmente ela tinha um expressão muito parecida no rosto. Sorriam bobos um para o outro, é verdade. Ambos sem jeito. Ambos confiantes e perfeitamente radiantes.

– Então... – ele disse, a voz soando estranhamente rouca – devíamos jantar juntos hoje. Sinto falta da sua companhia. E... talvez...

Ele pensou em dizer que talvez devessem conversar sobre o beijo, sobre... a situação, e ela soube que era isso, mesmo sem ele dizer. Sorriram sem jeito.

– Eu adoraria.

– Ótimo. Eu vou providenciar, então.

Mas ele não se mexeu. Ficaram ainda por um longo instante em silêncio, até que Minerva assentisse com a cabeça e pedisse licença. Se enfiou no banheiro, onde pôde, sem se sentir ridícula, rir-se e sorrir amplamente para o seu reflexo no espelho, cobrir a boca com as mãos, meter-se em devaneios, passar os dedos pelos cabelos até os desarrumar, e depois tornar a arrumá-los com um feitiço. E tudo isso lhe tomou uns bons minutos, tempo que Albus tratou de usar para conjurar uma mesa, duas cadeiras e pedir a um elfo que lhes trouxesse o jantar.

Jantaram juntos quase que em silêncio. Um jantar com ares de encontro. Estranhamente agradável.

Antes de dormir, Minerva resolveu tomar um banho - particularmente longo, aliás – e Albus ficou se perguntando, muito ansioso, se havia alguma chance de que isso pudesse significar algo além do óbvio. Algo como... uma intenção, talvez. E sem querer parecer afobado, dispensou um banho depois do dela... mas não se conteve a lançar vários feitiços em si mesmo, ficando, muito provavelmente, mais limpo e agradavelmente perfumado do que em qualquer banho, por mais caprichado que fosse, poderia o deixar.

Em nenhum momento tiveram coragem de conversar abertamente sobre o beijo, e quando foram se deixar, o fizeram como sempre faziam.

Teria sido um deitar-se perfeitamente habitual, se não fossem os longos minutos que passaram sem conseguir dormir. Coisa notada por ambos, que a essa altura já conheciam muito bem o ritmo da respiração um do outro, acordada e adormecida. Por quase uma meia hora, que pareceu ter durado uma eternidade muito ansiosa, os dois esperaram por um sinal, um movimento, ou talvez até uma palavra além do boa noite costumeiro.

E esse movimento foi de Albus.

Muito devagar, com muito cuidado, ele foi se chegando por trás dela, como quem se ajeita para dormir de conchinha, e lhe pôs a mão sobre a cintura, exatamente no mesmo lugar de mais cedo. Como ela demorasse a reagir – do modo que fosse – ele, com medo de parecer invasivo, já ia pensando em, também muito devagar, tirar a mão e voltar para o seu lado da cama, onde estava até um momento atrás. Mas então ela, de repente, colocou a mão sobre a sua, fazendo um carinho leve. Se ele estivesse olhando pro rosto dela, o que, é claro, naquele momento não era possível, tanto por estar bastante escuro quanto por não estarem de frente um pro outro, ele a teria visto mordiscar o lábio a conter um suspiro.

De qualquer modo, ele não precisou ver isso a sentir uma coragem louca de correr os dedos um pouco além, de se aproximar mais e mais e de procurar por mais beijos. Beijos, aliás, que foram retribuídos com tanta animosidade que até mesmo ele se surpreendeu.

Digamos apenas que a noite foi bem mais agradável do que qualquer um dos dois tinha suposto de início. E que mesmo sem muitas palavras se entenderam perfeitamente bem. Isso até, por volta das duas da manhã, adormecerem bastante felizes nos braços um do outro.

Continua.

* * *

**N/A:** Devo pelo menos duas mil desculpas pelo atraso com essa fic, esse mês está terrivelmente corrido pra mim, gente, e realmente não deu pra atualizar antes, mas prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo. Não sei se vai dar pra chegar às postagens semanais outra vez antes de janeiro, mas prometo dar o melhor pra isso, ok? Também devo agradecimentos pelo apoio, tem muita gente lendo, acompanhando e comentando, e, sério mesmo, isso pra mim é a coisa mais linda que tem! MUITO OBRIGADA, GENTE! É muito bom saber que estão gostando!

Ah, outra coisa, como a classificação dessa fic está T e eu não quero alterar, vou escrever um capítulo "8 e meio" e postar separado, contando a segunda parte desse aqui um pouco mais detalhada, se é que me entendem, heheh, posto dentro de alguns dias e depois deixo o link. De início eu não ia escrever, mas Albus ficou me encarando com olhos de gato-de-botas, e... aaahhh, eu preciso, gente, eu preciso! hahaha, mas quem não tiver interesse em ler, pode passar direto pro 9 que o entendimento não vai ficar comprometido, ok? :D Nenhum problema!

.

.

.

Sonny: nhooooooom, COM CERTEZA! hahahaha, obrigada por acompanhar, rapaz!

Deia: Muito obrigada, guria! obrigada pelo review!

Pam: ai ai, sem dúvida nenhuma! :D obrigada pelo review!

Pearll: valeu, guria! ah, eu tenho vontade de segurar aqui, conter ali, mas o cara é o diabo de teimoso e fica fazendo biquinho, me olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes, ai ai, acho que vou é seguir o seu conselho mesmo, viu? deixar ele aproveitar, que o velhinho merece. 3

Mellie: hahahah, valeu, guria! obrigada por sempre comentar! :D

Nana: Que bom que gostou, menina! obrigada! e, tem razão, ele andava doido por isso! hahaha

Mamma: Wow, quantos reviews de uma vez só, até assustei aqui, guria! hahaha, que bom que você apareceu! estava sentindo falta dos seus comentários,viu? E que bom que curtiu a história! :D quanto ao episódio citado, bem, bem... eu tenho que admitir que era o plano original, Albus trapaceou e mudou o desfecho dessa fic, mas... não vou ter como evitar o ataque, talvez chegue lá no próximo capítulo ou no outro, porque, bem, é como a coisa toda acontece mesmo, a história está quase chegando em junho...até me dá um aperto no peito ao pensar! snif


	9. Tenho uma surpresa pra você

**N/A:** Eu sei, 5 meses sem atualização é _muito, muito tempo_. Não vou pedir que entendam nem vou tentar explicar, mas, de verdade, quero me desculpar com todo mundo que está acompanhando e agradecer caso ainda haja alguém por aí, heheh. Eu sinto muito, gente, me desculpem mesmo! Eu não abandonei nem essa nem as outras fics, mas admito que tenho tido problemas pra continuar. Vou dar o meu melhor pra concluir todas as histórias, ok? Prometo, de verdade, nem que demore, não deixar elas sem um final. Bem, vamos lá... recuperar o tempo perdido!

* * *

CAPÍTULO NONO

ou "**Tenho uma surpresa pra você"**

No dia seguinte, Albus acordou com um beijo doce nos lábios. Abriu os olhos e a viu diante de si, iluminada de alegria. Já estava pronta pra ir, pra começar seu dia de trabalho, pra dar tudo por Hogwarts como sempre.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia – Ele respondeu, sorrindo, completamente feliz.

– Eu tenho que ir.

Ah, sim. Ele sabia. E era uma pena que não pudessem passar o dia todo juntos... mas a próxima noite voltaria, e a próxima e a próxima, até que tudo finalmente se resolvesse. Havia ainda tempo. Muito tempo. _Tempo o bastante._

– Mas volto assim que puder – ela continuou. – E você, você fique bem.

Ele ficaria.

– Eu te amo.

Quando Albus ouviu isso, foi como mergulhar em um arco-íris, ou em felicidade pura. Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, deixando escapar um suspiro. Ele estava no céu, não estava? Não podia pensar em nada mais estupendo.

– Diga de novo. – Ele implorou, rindo-se, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Eu te amo, Albus.

A olhou, então, completamente encantado. Os olhos úmidos da mais pura alegria.

– E eu te amo, Minerva.

Como ela sorria bonito! Como era bonita! Ainda mais do que de costume, ainda mais... porque agora era como se, ao olhar pra ela, pudesse ver sua alma se expandindo, radiante. Era lindo. E o amava. Como ele a ela. De fato, não podia pensar em nada mais estupendo! Simplesmente estupendo!

Trocaram mais um beijinho e ele desejou um bom dia de trabalho, ao que ela respondeu, arrancando dele um enorme sorriso, com um: "Eu vou ter, mas não será melhor que a minha noite".

Depois disso, Albus se viu completamente sozinho naquele quarto que agora parecia estranhamente tão dele quanto dela. Mas mesmo sem ela, de nenhum modo se sentiu só. O cheiro dela que agora tinha pregado na pele o acompanharia. As lembranças de uma noite incrível o acompanhariam. E a certeza de que nada poderia dar tão errado assim... certamente o acompanharia. Quando se levantou, vários minutos depois, e se trocou listando mentalmente os compromissos do dia (que, em verdade, na ocasião não eram muitos), Albus se sentiu em paz. Estavam no meio de uma guerra, é verdade, e havia muito fora do lugar... muito o que se corrigir... mesmo assim, enquanto ela estivesse bem e estivesse segura, ele estaria feliz. Feliz e completo.

O dia foi tranquilo, sem grandes surpresas... mas passou devagar. Especialmente para Minerva, que de pouco em pouco conferia as horas, sempre se desapontando com a lentidão dos ponteiros. Se sentia ansiosa, impaciente, coisa que não passou desapercebida por alguns de seus colegas – Pomona, em especial, preocupou-se, achando a amiga tensa de um modo mui estranho. Mas ao invés de reconhecer isso como a alegria que era, ficou se perguntando se poderia ser algo ruim dissimulado, algo verdadeiramente ruim, afinal diante de tanta pressão, era surpreendente que ela conseguisse se manter impassível, firme como sempre. Mas Minerva sempre tinha sido forte. Muito forte.

Teve que ser forte pra aguentar não voltar correndo pros braços dele antes do último horário. Era difícil pensar em outra coisa. Era difícil até _querer _pensar em outra coisa. Então, quando finalmente chegou o horário do jantar, deu um pulo no Salão Principal, comeu pouquíssimo e mui rapidamente, e deu no pé. Tudo o mais podia esperar. Agora precisava vê-lo. Precisava estar com ele de novo. E seu coração pulsou ansioso, se enchendo de expectativa, conforme ela se aproximava de seus aposentos particulares. Abriu a porta rápido e logo em seguida a trancou atrás de si.

Imediatamente, seus ouvidos e sua alma toda se encheram de música. Mozart, com certeza, em violinos e flauta... gracioso. O procurou em volta... não o viu, mas de repente sentiu seu abraço, assim por trás.

– Hmm... Albus.

– Tenho planos pra esta noite. – Ele falou, encaixando o queixo na curva do ombro dela.

– E quais os seus planos?

– Que acha de darmos uma volta?

– Uma volta? Acho muito arriscado. Acho que devíamos ficar aqui, na cama, até de manhã...no mínimo.

Ele riu.

– Sabe, sua proposta é muito tentadora. – Ele fez correr uns beijos pelo pescoço da bruxa, enquanto falava. – Mas eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

– Surpresa?

– Uhum.

– E o que é?

– É surpresa, não vou te contar.

– E a surpresa envolve sair deste quarto e se arriscar.

Ele, sorrindo, fez que pensava.

– Uuuhm, sim e não. Eu poderia te dar a surpresa aqui mesmo, mas fazê-lo debaixo das estrelas me soa particularmente interessante.

– Me _dar_? Você tem um presente pra mim?

Ela se aproximou, mordiscando o lábio, fazendo de conta que o revistava com as mãos. Nada muito atrevido, ainda assim ele riu.

– Tenho.

– Eu quero ver.

– Você vai ver. _Mais tarde._

– Hm, e onde pretende me mostrar?

– Ah, isso também é surpresa.

Em dois segundos ela considerou várias possibilidades, e acabou descartando a todas... ele estava foragido, afinal, como poderiam sair pra jantar ou o que quer que fosse? A menos que... hm... fossem a algum lugar trouxa. Será? Mas como sairiam de Hogwarts, a esse horário, sem serem notados e sem usar a rede flu (que estava sendo monitorada)? À pé?

Sem que ela perguntasse, ele respondeu logo, empunhando a varinha e desilusionando a si mesmo...

– Posso? – Ela não viu, mas esteve bem certa de que ele se referia a fazer o mesmo com ela. Minerva só assentiu com a cabeça. O melhor era não pensar muito.

E então ambos estavam invisíveis. Minerva já tinha estado desilusionada antes, a sensação era absolutamente estranha, até um tantinho desagradável no início, de um gelado incômodo, e depois... depois era como se seu corpo tivesse desaparecido e você flutuasse no ar... mas essa desilusão não era nada como a camuflagem que ela conseguia obter através do mesmo feitiço, essa não deixava ver nem mesmo um tremor no ar; não era como olhar através de algo transparente, era como simplesmente não haver nada lá...essa era _perfeita_. Invisível, absolutamente invisível.

De repente, uma voz igualmente invisível lhe sussurrou mais ou menos ao pé do ouvido:

– Confia em mim?

–- Com todo o meu coração.

– Me dê sua mão. Aqui... – ele riu, tateando às cegas, até encontrá-la. – Venha comigo... – E a conduziu pela mão na direção da porta. Ela, é claro, se sentiu receosa, mas... ele era Albus Dumbledore, droga, devia saber o que estava fazendo. Saíram do quarto e seguiram pelos corredores em silêncio. Ela teve de engolir uma ou duas exclamações, ao passarem por alguns alunos, por Filch e pelo Barão Sangrento conforme iam seguindo na direção do Hall de Entrada. As grandes portas do castelo ainda estavam entreabertas – incomum, aliás, considerando o horário. Saíram para os Jardins e uma brisa gelada lambeu a pele de ambos os fazendo corar invisivelmente.

– Por aqui... – ele sussurrou, maroto como uma criança que sabe que o que está fazendo é bastante perigoso. Ela mordiscou os lábios e sorrindo de canto, mas, é claro, ele não viu. Deram a volta, subiram um pequeno morro onde não parecia haver havia nada de especial, e chegaram a um ponto de onde se podia ver claramente a orla da floresta, parte do campo de quadribol, a cabana do Hagrid, dezenas de janelas iluminadas lá no castelo, a lua brilhantemente refletida na superfície do Lago Negro... e o céu. Dali, o céu parecia aterradoramente gigantesco e profundo, pontilhado de um sem número de estrelas cintilantes. Se esquecendo de todo o resto, Minerva se permitiu apreciar a vista. Nunca vinha pra esses lados, mas era simplesmente lindo, especialmente assim à noite. Lindo e desprotegido. Quando Albus desfez seu feitiço e apareceu na frente dela (aliás, ambos apareceram), de repente, ela tomou um susto.

– Que está fazendo?!

– Calma, está tudo bem, ninguém vai nos ver. – Ele riu.

– …?

– Feitiço não verbal. – Ele deu dois passos pra trás e esticou a mão, então ela simplesmente desapareceu no ar. A recolheu de novo, sem demora, sorrindo bastante orgulhoso da idéia.

– E se sairmos acidentalmente? Até onde vai essa...? Uma bolha de desilusão ou o que? Que feitiços de proteção usou? Vão durar quanto tempo?

– Minerva... – Ele se aproximou, levando as mãos à cintura dela – ...relaxe um pouco. Você tem se preocupado demais, tem trabalhado demais... cada detalhe tem ficado sobre seus ombros dia após dia...simplesmente não é justo. Deixe que eu cuide de tudo, só hoje. – Albus sorriu de um jeito tão encantador que ela simplesmente não pôde evitar de retribuir o abraço carinhoso que ele lhe oferecia. – Deixe que eu cuide de você... - Os beijos macios que Minerva sentiu correrem por seu pescoço a convenceram bastante bem.

Albus se afastou, ainda sorrindo, meteu a mão dentro da capa e tirou de lá o que só caberia mesmo em um bolso magicamente aumentado: uma toalha xadrez (que estendeu no chão, exatamente no meio de onde eles deveriam ficar se quisessem permanecer ocultos), uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças com o emblema de Hogwarts. A convidou então pra se sentar, e só depois de ter servido a ambos e se aconchegado mais perto dela, tirou mais uma outra coisa da capa... ela viu, os olhos brilharam... era o presente que ele tinha prometido, com certeza. Vendo o interesse dela, ele sorriu, sem jeito, e explicou, depois de bebericar de sua taça:

– Eu comprei isso há uns cinco anos atrás, no impulso. Eu queria te dar no seu aniversário, mas... minha razão falou mais alto. Eu não podia me delatar assim. Não devia.. – Então sussurrou ao ouvido dela, como um segredo – afinal, imagine... se você visse e se desse conta de que a amo há anos, de que sou louco por você, de que sempre quis te dar muito mais do que livros...

Então ele abriu a mão, deixando ver um bonito relicário de ouro, delicadamente trabalhado, com três pequenas esmeraldas encrustradas... tinha formato de coração e era muito, muito bonito.

– … então eu escondi.

– Albus! É lindo! – Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo muito. Deixou a taça de lado e voltou toda a tenção para ele e seu presente.

Então ele abriu. Lá dentro havia uma foto muito antiga dos dois, ambos sorriam em um meio-abraço muito desajeitado. Ela riu, surpresa.

– Essa foto... não acredito...

– Sua primeira semana em Hogwarts como professora...

Vendo um mareio de emoção nos olhos dela, ele fechou o relicário com cuidado e se ofereceu pra colocar nela... ao que a bruxa, de pronto, aceitou. A corrente era muito delicada, longa o bastante para o relicário ficar pouco acima da metade do peito. Albus sorriu, achando perfeito, e ela, em resposta, lhe beijou os lábios com carinho.

– Obrigada.

– Então você gostou?

Ela riu.

– Eu adorei!

Riram-se, encantados, e se beijaram mui lentamente.

– Hmmm...

E foram se curvando, curvando... acabaram deitados. As taças acabaram virando ao serem deixadas de lado... o vinho foi esquecido...e entre beijos, rolaram sobre a grossa toalha de pique-nique...

– Tem certeza de ninguém pode nos ver?

– Tenho. – Ele garantiu, se encaixando junto dela, brincando de morder lábios entre meio-sorrisos.

Uns beijos mais tarde, ele sussurrou algo ao pé do ouvido dela, arrancando um meio suspiro e um sorriso muito largo. Logo as peles nuas se eriçavam sem decidir se sentiam frio pelo gelado da noite ou calor pelo atrito dos corpos.

_continua (é uma promessa!)_


End file.
